Faults in electrical power systems cannot be avoided. Fault currents flowing from the sources to a location of the fault lead to high dynamical and thermal stresses being imposed on equipment e.g. overhead lines, cables, transformers and switch gears.
Conventional circuit breaker technology does not provide a full solution to selectively interrupting currents associated with such faults. The growth in electrical energy generation and consumption and the increased interconnection between networks leads to increasing levels of fault current. In particular, the continuous growth of electrical energy generation has the consequence that networks reach or even exceed the limits with respect to their short circuit withstand capability. Therefore, there is a need for devices that are capable of limiting fault currents.
Short circuit currents are rising as transmission and distribution networks expand to address increasing energy demand and connectivity of power generation and intermittent energy sources. These may result in power disruptions, equipment damage and major outages, which have been estimated to cost billions of dollars per year. In order to restrict fault current impact, utility operators have traditionally needed to resort to network segmentation and installation of expensive and lossy protection gear, such as series reactors, capacitors, high rated circuit breakers and high impedance transformers. Such solutions come at the cost of overall reduction of energy efficiency and network stability.
The use of fault current limiters (FCL) allows equipment to remain in service even if the prospective fault current exceeds it rated peak and short-time withstand current. Thus, replacement of equipment (including circuit breakers) can be avoided or postponed to a later time.
A fault current limiter (FCL) can be provided in various forms. One type of fault current limiter involves a fully magnetised (saturated) iron core. Such fault current limiters typically have one or more AC coils wound around an iron core, with the iron core being maintained in a saturated state by a DC bias coil in normal operating conditions. The AC coils are connected to the grid, and in normal conditions the coil is kept saturated, making the FCL virtually transparent to the grid during normal operation.
In a fault condition (e.g. a short-circuit), a current surge will increase the current on the AC coil, causing desaturation of the ion core. As a result of this desaturation of the ion core, the impedance will rise, acting to limit the current on the AC coil. Various arrangements of the saturable core and AC and DC coils are possible. An example of a prior art saturated core FCL is described in WO2007/029224.